


Talking in a Winter Wonderland

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mystrade Holidays [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mystrade Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: While Mycroft is out of town for a few days, he and Greg rely on their phones to stay in touch - and make plans for their future.





	Talking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lmirandas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmirandas/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of Winter Wonderland.

Greg’s phone rings  
He is listening  
His heart sings  
Eyes are glistening  
When Mycroft does call  
His words do enthrall  
Talking in a winter wonderland

Mycroft’s gone  
For a few days  
And Greg longs  
For him always  
But he’s on the phone  
So Greg’s not alone  
Talking in a winter wonderland

On a case Greg catches up with Sherlock  
Who stares at him, deducing, with a frown  
Says, “You’re getting married—” Greg says, “Don’t mock—  
But we’ll tie the knot when Mycroft’s back in town”

Later on  
They'll conspire  
As they chat  
‘Cross the wire  
To face unafraid  
The plans that they've made  
Talking in a winter wonderland 

In the chapel they can have a wedding  
And invite the whole wide world to see  
All the joy around them they’ll be spreading  
And what a perfect union this will be 

When they’re wed  
Dreams fulfilling  
Life ahead  
Will be thrilling  
They’re making their plans  
To publish their banns  
Talking in a winter wonderland

Mystrade in a winter wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> The Mystrade Advent Calendar may not be happening on Tumblr this year, but I'm kicking it off as scheduled anyway, right here on AO3. I hope lots of you will join me. :)


End file.
